


Thoughts

by r4dzarry



Series: Harry asks... [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4dzarry/pseuds/r4dzarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks Niall if he's ever thought about guys in /that/ way before and he answers... differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

"Ever thought about other guys?"  
Harry asked while playing with the hem of Nialls shirt.  
"Thought about them how?"  
Niall flipped through the channels on the tv quite quickly.  
"D'know. Like, have you ever thought about other guys in /that/ way?"  
Niall glanced at Harry still messing with his shirt and sat up straighter on the couch.  
"You mean have I ever thought about fucking guys rather than girls?"  
Harry sat up and shook his head slowly.  
"Yeah. Have you?"  
Niall shrugged his shoulders and crossed his legs.  
"Why are you asking harry?"  
Harry shook his head and got up from the couch.  
"No reason, just asking."  
Niall ran a hand through his hair and followed Harry. If Harry had been any other person that asked that question he would've said "yeah" and left it at that. But it wasnt any other person, it was Harry and Niall needed to know why he was asking. Niall's always had a crush on Harry but he's for sure that if he told him, he'd get rejected and Niall would take that pretty hard especially considering they're in the same band and see each other every day.  
"There's always a reason behind a question Harry. C'mon spit it out."  
Harry didnt face Niall and kept walking towards the bathroom.  
"Harry"  
Niall grabbed Harrys wrist and turned him around. Harrys eyebrows were furrowed and he was clenching his other fist.  
"Harry I-"  
Harry grabbed Nialls cheek and rubbed it. He bent down and kissed Niall gently making the kiss as heartfelt as possible. Niall was shocked and didn't kiss back until Harry deepened the kiss. Niall put his arms around Harrys neck and pressed their growing erections on each other making Harry groan in Nialls mouth.  
"C'mon my room."  
Niall led Harry to his room and turned them around so Harry landed on the bed first. He sat on his lap and grinded down making both boys moan. Niall took Harrys shirt off and pushed him further up the bed and kissed down his chest. Harry put his head on the pillows and took a deep breath. Neither of them could believe this was happening or what any of it meant, but for now they were horny and in need of release.  
Niall licked Harrys happy trail and that sent goosebumps all over Harrys body. Niall slowly took off Harrys sweats and ghosted his hand over the black fabric covering Harrys cock. He placed a small kiss on it and Harry whimpered.  
"Can I.."  
Harry just nodded and rested his hand on Nialls shoulder. Niall pulled Harrys boxers down and gawked at Harrys length. He held the middle of it and put his mouth on the tip timidly. Harry made a noise and motioned for Niall to continue.  
"Go on Ni... please"  
Niall nodded and took all of Harry into his mouth. Harry moaned and put his hand on the back of Nialls head as support. Niall bobbed up and down using his hand to cover the part he was missing with his mouth. He sucked Harrys balls and Harry bucked his hips up.  
"Ni- ohh fuck"  
Niall licked the slit and circled it.  
"Wanna fuck ur pretty mouth"  
Harry half moaned and Niall nodded, leaking at harrys words.  
Harry fucked Nialls mouth and Niall hummed around his dick causing vibrations through Harrys body. He came with a grunt and Niall licked up the remaints on Harrys stomach. He kissed Harry, making him taste himself. Harry grabbed Nialls dick and Niall moaned into Harrys mouth. Harry unzipped Nialls pants and threw them on the ground followed by his boxers. Harry blew on Nialls dick and Niall moaned. Harry licked down his length and deep throated, flicking his tongue across the tip.  
"Fuck harry you- shit you're so good"  
Harry laughed and Niall groaned at the feeling.  
"M'not gonna last"  
Harry picked up the pace, going faster and deeper moaning onto Nialls cock.  
"Fuck yes harry"  
Niall came with a moan of Harrys name and jerked his hips up. Harry swallowed and licked his lips.  
"That was fun"  
Nialls dick twitched at the raspiness of Harrys voice and the smirk on his face. Harry crawled up next to him and kissed his neck.  
"So does that answer your question?"  
Harry tilted his head.  
"What?"  
Niall laughed and kissed his lips.  
"If I've ever thought about a guy in /that/ way before?"  
Harry laughed and snuggled into Niall.  
"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
